HAPPY RAVI DAY
by Jee Jung
Summary: (No Edit)/typo. Spesial ulantahun RAVI, 15 Febuari 2016 RaKen, LeoN, HyukBin, VIXX.


**HAPPY RAVI DAY**

 **RaKen**

 **N, Leo, Hongbin, Hyuk**

 **K**

 **Romance/Frienship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **14 Januari 2016**

Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen, terlihat beberapa orang turun dari dalam mobil beserta tas – tas yang mereka bawa. Salah satu namja yang lebih pendek dari yang lainnya menutup pintu dan menyuruh teman – temannya untuk masuk kedalam apartemen.

Mereka adalah anggota VIXX, yang baru saja kembali dari jadwal promosinya di Jepang untuk album "Depend on Me". Raut wajah mereka terlihat begitu kusut, terlebih lagi dengan sang leader yang harus mengurus beberapa keperluan lainnya.

Wonshik, terlihat masih setia berdiri diluar pintu. Dia menunggu sang kakak tertua. Dia bukannya masih mempunyai perasaan dengan sang leader. Mereka memang pernah menjalin hubungan, namun itu dulu, sebelum Jaehwan masuk kedalam hatinya menggantikan Hakyeon yang selalu membuatnya berdebar.

Wonshik memang tak bisa berbohong jika Hakyeon semakin lama semakin manis dan seksi. Tapi mau bagaimanapun dia tak bisa menggantikan Jaehwan. Jaehwan sudah sangat berarti untuknya. Dan hanya Jaehwan yang dia butuhkan.

Jadi untuk apa dia menunggu namja manis itu? Kasihan kah? Atau perhatiannya masih tertingggal?

"Wonshikie, kenapa diam disini?" Jaehwan, menepuk pundak Wonshik membuyarkan lamunanya.

"Menunggu Hakyeon Hyung, chagi~" jawab Wonshik seraya mencium gesit pipi Jaehwan.

"Ya! Jangan mencium sembarangan?!"

"Araseo Araseo"

"Aku kedalam dulu, ne?"

Wonshik hanya mengangguk kepala tanda mengerti. Dia masih setia berdiri di depan pintu masuk dalam situasi cuaca yang begitu dingin.

Dipandangnya intens sang leader yang masih asyik membicarakan sesuatu dengan Manager mereka. Tak memperdulikan cuaca yang begitu dingin. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan?

"Tak masuk"

"Astaga!" Wonshik terlonjak kaget ketika Taekwoon tiba – tiba telah ada disampinya dan menatapnya datar.

Ini yang selalu didapati Wonshik. Hyung satunya ini selalu menatapnya sinis jika dia memberikan perhatian kepada sang leader. Walaupun sudah sering kali Wonshik jelaskan, bahwa dia hanya tidak suka jika Hakyeon terlalu bekerja keras, bukan karena dia masih memiliki perasaan.

"Hyung, kau mengagetkanku?"

"Apa yang aku Tanya?" Taekwoon melirik sinis Wonshik.

"Astaga Hyung~! Aku hanya menung-"

"Biar ku tunggu"

Taekwoon pergi meninggalkan Wonshik menuju ketempat Hakyeon. Wonshik hanya menghela napas dan kembali masuk. Namun dia lega, Hyung-nya itu masih memiliki hati yang hangat untuk namja manis yang sekarang menjadi kekasih Taekwoon. Walaupun dia sering bersikap cuek dan dingin, namun ketika bersama Hakyeon, Wonshik tau, hati Taekwoon akan melunak.

Wonshik masuk kedalam apartemen dan melihat suasana yang teramat sepi. Wonshik dengan langkah cueknya memasuki kamarnya dan Jaehwan.

CEKLEK

Jaehwan sudah bermesraan dengan selimut dan seperangkat kasurnya. Padahal dia masih ingin berlama – lama dengan kekasih imutnya itu. Selama di Jepang, mereka tidak bisa berdua, dan itu membuat Wonshik begitu merindukan dekapan dan manja sang kekasih.

Wonshik mengamati jam yang berada di sebelah nakas antara kasurnya dengan kasur Jaehwan. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 20.25, belum terlalu malam untuknya mandi. Tanpa basa – basi Wonshik melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"hiks hiks hiks"

Wonshik menggeliatkan tubuhnya tak nyama. Dikerjapkan matanya, di raihnya jam yang menunjukan pukul 22.30. sudah malam namun dia tiba – tiba saja terbangun. Tentu bukan tanpa alasan.

"hiks hiks hiks" suara itu lah yang membuatnya bangun. Suara seseorang yang menangis telah mengganggu tidur malamnya.

Wonshik beranjak dari kasurnya, diliriknya Jaehwan yang berada di samping kasurnya. Masih tidur dengan nyenyak. Wonshik tersenyum geli, dan kembali beranjak keluar kamar.

"hiks hiks" seorang namja tengah meringkuk diatas sofa. Namja itu memeluk kedua kakinya erat.

Wonshik yang sudah berdiri dibelakang namja itu, hanya menatap sendu tanpa berani mendekatinya. Sepertinya Wonshik tau siapa yang tengah menangis didepanya. Seseorang yang dulu telah membuatnya selalu berdebar keras, walapun sekarangpun masih sama.

"Hiks hiks"

Wonshik merasa dirinya tak dapat berbuah apa – apa, dilangkahkan kakinya namun di tarik kembali. Dia benar – benar ingin mendekati namja itu namun dia tak berani.

"Hyung?"

"Hiks hiks, sakiit~ Woon-ah"

"Hyung?"

"Hiks Hiks Woon-ah hiks benci.. aku benci..!"

"Hakyeon Hyung" Wonshik dengan segala keberanianya, akhirnya mendekati Hakyeon dan berlutut menjajarkan dirinya dengan Hakyeon.

"Hyung? Kenapa?"

Hakyeon mendongakkan kepalanya, dan terlihat jelas bagaimana derasnya air yang tumpah di kedua mata indah itu. Mata yang dulu mampu membuatnya tak dapat berpaling.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Diusapnya kedua pipi Hakyeon yang basah oleh air matanya.

Hakyeon hanya menatap Wonshik takut.

"Taekwoon Hyung? Apa dia?" Wonshik kembali bertanya dengan hati – hati.

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dia menengok kenan dan kekiri seperti berusaha memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihat mereka.

"Won..shik-ie, ssttt" Hakyeon berbicara sangat pelan.

Wonshik hanya mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Ada apa Hakyeon Hyung?"

"Sssttt! Dia bisa dengar, ak..aku takut. Aku takk..kut Wonshik-ah! Hiks hiks"

"Siapa Hyung?"

Hakyeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia seperti seseorang yang tengah dilanda stress. Matanya terus menyorotkan ketakutan. Tubuhnya terus saja bergetar. Wonshik benar – benar bingung apa yang baru saja menimpa kakak tertuanya ini.

"Hakyeon Hyung? Katakan padaku, kumohon. Jangan seperti ini" Wonshik mencengkram kuat kedua bahu Hakyeon.

"Kau membuatku cemas, jangan seperti ini"

"Hiks hhiks, tidak, dia akan mem..bunuhku" tubuh Hakyeon bergetar hebat.

"Aku.. aku akan melindungimu Hyung, katakan"

"Tidak, aku… tidak bisa" Hakyeon tiba – tiba saja berdiri dan berbalik.

Wonshik menahan tangan Hakyeon dan membalikan badanya lagi.

GREEEEP

Dengan sekali putar Wonshik membawa tubuh Hakyeon langsung kedalam dekapannya. Hakyeon yang didekap mencoba melepas. Dia memukul - mukul punggung Wonshik.

"Jangan Wonshik-ah, dia.. dia"

"Wonshik-ah?!"

Wonshik menoleh kesumber suara. Jaehwan sang kekasih tengah bediri dengan buliran air mata. Dengan reflex Wonshik langsung melepaskan pelukanya dengan Hakyeon.

"Jadi firasatku benar, kau masih mencintainya?" Jaehwan menghapus air matanya kasar.

"Bukan. Kau salah paham."

"DIAAAM! Aku sudah cukup sabar selama ini, jadi ini balasanmu?!" Jaehwan mendekat ketempat dimana Hakyon dan Wonshik berdiri.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggodanya, Hyung? TAK CUKUP TAEKWOON UNTUK MU HAH?!"

"Lee Jaehwan!"

Jaehwan menatap Wonshik tak percaya. Baru kali ini Wonshik membentaknya hanya gara – gara Cha Hakyeon. Dia sudah benar – benar dikhianati.

"Dia sedang dalam masalah, jangan memperburuk keadaannya"

"Apa?!"

Wonshik melirik Hakyeon yang masih bergetar takut.

"Seseorang telah menyakitinya" Wonshik kembali menatap Jaehwan. "Mengertilah, jangan egois"

Jaehwan mengepalkan kedua tangannya geram.

"Egois?! Disakiti? SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD?! KAU KIRA AKU TAK TERSAKITI EOH?! KAU YANG EGOIS. Dan kau, KAU JUGA EGOIS. INI SEMUA GARA – GARA KAU"

GRAAAAAP

Jaehwan menjambak rambut Hakyeon, Hakyeon mencoba melepas namun perlawanan Jaehwan benar – benar kuat. Dipukulnya kepala Hakyeon berkali – kali.

"Jaehwan-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"BIAR. BIAR KU BUNUH PENGGODA INI" Jaehwan mendorong tubuh Hakyeon kuat.

BRAAAAK

Hakyeon terdorong hingga membentur lemari dibelakangnya. Tubuhnya merosot turun. Dia pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Jaehwan yang masih terengah – rengah, berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Sementara Wonshik mendekati Hakyeon, disentuhnya tubuh yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Hyung,?" digoyang – goyangkan tubuh Hakyeon pelan, namun tak ada reaksi sama sekali.

Wonshik menatap cemas tubuh Hakyeon yang terkujur kaku. Dia menatap Jaehwan yang mulai sadar dengan keadaan yang telah terjadi.

"Hyung? Hakyeon Hyung?!" Jaehwan berlari panic mendekati Hakyeon. Di bawanya Hakyeon pada pangkuanya, ditepuk wajah Hakyeon berkali – kali agar dia terbangun. Namun tetap saja Hakyeon masih menutup kedua matanya.

"Ak..aku tidak bermaksud. Aku..Wonshik?"

"Ada apa ini?!"

Jaehwan dan Wonshik menoleh kearah suara. Taekwoon,Hongbin dan Hyuk telah berada didepan mereka dengan pandangan yang benar – benar sulit diartikan.

"Ada apa dengan Hakyeon Hyung" sang maknae bertanya dengan raut kekhawatiran.

Taekwoon menatap kedua namja yang berada disekitar Hakyeon.

"Hyung, Hakyeon Hyung kenapa?" kali ini Hongbin bertanya"

"Ini, kita bisa jelaskan" Wonshik mencoba menjelaskan.

Taekwoon berlari mendekati Hakyeon. Di dorongnya Jaehwan yang meringkuh tubuh Hakyeon.

"Yeonie, Hakyeonie?"

Hongbin dan Hyuk ikut berlari dan kali ini Wonshik yang terdorong. Mereka berusaha membangunkan Hakyeon. Hongbin mengecek penggelangan tangan Hakyeon.

"Tidak..Hyung" wajah Hongbin mulai memucat.

"Ada apa?" Taekwoon menatap Hongbin panic.

"Dia…"

"Ada apa Hyung?"

Wonshik dan Jaehwan saling menatap takut. Mereka mencoba berdiri dan berdekatan.

"Nadinya tidak berdetak"

"Apa maksudmu Hyung?"

"Dia.."

"Dia mati?" Jaehwan memotong ucapan Hongbin.

Keempat namja itu menatap Jeahwan bersamaan.

"Tidak mungkin? Aku tidak sengaja"

"Apa maksudmu Hyung?" Hyuk bertanya curiga.

"Jangan bilang kau?"

"Kalian salah paham, Jaehwan tidak melakukan apapun" Wonshik mencoba membela Jaehwan. Bagaimanapun juga Jaehwan adalah orang yang dia cintai.

"Aku hanya mendorongnya"

"Ya! Jaehwan-ah, diamlah" Wonshik menatap sebal Jaehwan yang terus saja menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi.

"Jadi kau yang membunuhnya?" Taekwoon berdiri dan menatap Jaehwan murka.

"Tidak..Hyung tenang" Wonshik mulai panic. Dia benar – benra hafal bagaimana hyung-nya ini jika dia sedang marah.

"Kau membunuh Hakyeon? KAU MEMBUNUHNYA?!"

"Aku minta maaf… hiks hiks, aku menyesal"

"Jaehwan diamlah!"

"Kau membunuhnya. Maka kau juga HARUS MATI!"

BRUUUUG

Taekwoon memukul Jaehwan hingga Jaehwan terjungkal kebelakang. Kedua maknae itu hanya menatap takut. Taekwoon terus menghajar Jaehwan dengan penuh amarah.

BUUUUGG

Taekwoon menyentuh bahunya dan menoleh pada siapa yang memukulnya. Dan ternyata itu adalah Wonshik. Wonshik memukul Taekwoon dengan kursi.

Taekwoon lantas jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Taekwoon Hyung" kedua maknse VIXX berlari menghampiri Taekwoon yang pingsan. Disentuhnya tubuh Taekwoon yang sudah tak bergerak lagi.

Hyuk menatap murka kedua namja yang berdiri menatap mereka.

"Kau telah membunuh Hakyeon Hyung. DAN SEKARANG TAEKWOON HYUNG. KALIAN PEMBUNUH!"

"KALIAN PEMBUNUH!"

"Tidak aku bukan pembunuh"

BRUG

Wonshik menjatuhkan kursi yang dibawanya untuk memukul Taekwoon. Ditatapnya dengan ngeri tangan yang baru saja memukuj Hyung-nya itu.

"Aku..aku bukan pembunuh"

"Kau pembunuh" Hongbin dan Hyuk mendekat pelan – pelan kearah Wonshik.

Wonshik menatap takut dan cemar kearah kedua maknae itu.

"Kau…."

.

.

.

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY"** tiba – tiba saja lampu menjadi sangat terang dan semua orang telah hadir disana. Seo In Guk, Manager, CEO, Dll nya hadir. Hingga sosok yang dikirannya tadi telah meninggal malah sekarang tengah berpelukkan mesra menatap geli Wonshik yang ternganga seperti orang bodoh.

"SAENGIL CHUKHAE CHAGIYA" Jaehwan yang berada disebelah Wonshik menciumnya sebagai ucapan.

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon mendekati Wonshik yang masih setia dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Saengil Chukhae Wonshik-ah. Tepat pukul 01.25, 15 FEBUARI 2016. hehe lewat sedikit hehe" Hakyeon memeluk singkat Wonshik.

"Saengil Chukha" Taewoon menepuk pundak Wonshik dan tersenyum ramah.

"Ini.. Jadi?"

"Hehe ini adalah rencana mereka untuk ulangtahunmu. Selamat Wonshik-ah" ujar CEO yang ikut bergabung kemereka.

Wonshik yang telah sadar dengan situasi, menatap sebal satu – satu anggota VIXX yang hanya tersenyum tampa dosa kearahnya.

"Kalian benar – benar. Haaaah, terimakasih" Wonshik tersenyum bahagia dan malah berlari memeluk mereka, memeluk member Vixx yang begitu mereka sayangi.

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY RAVI DAY. SELAMAT ULAN TAHUN RAVI.**

 **15 FEBUARI 2016, FF INI KHUSUS UNTUK RAVI YANG SEDANG BERULANG TAHUN. EEEEH CIEEEE, TAMBAH TUA YEE BANG RAVI.**

 **BERDOA SEMOGA SEMAKIN SAYANG SAMA STARLIGHT, SEMAKIN SAYANG SAMA MEMBER VIXX LAINYA. SEMAKIN KEREN, TAMPAN, SUKSES, BAIK DAN TIDAK SOMBONG, RAJIN MENABUNG. DAN BERTAHAN DENGAN VIXX HINGGA TUA. HEHEHEHE**

 **SEKALI LAGI, HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAVI, SAENGIL CHUKHAHAMNIDA KIM WONSHIK !**


End file.
